The Genius and The Spy
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Myles and Beckett have been kidnapped and MI6 once again recruits Alex to help find them. Artemis is immediately suspicious of the teen, as is the other way around. Will they be able to put aside their differences long enough to find the twins? And who is behind this plot?


The Genius and The Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, another Alex Rider crossover!..You're getting tired of these, aren't you? ANYWAY, I'm also planning to make a story with theme songs about the different characters, but I'm having trouble with Alex; can't decide between Numb (Linkin Park) and Iris (The Goo Goo Dolls). Look at the lyrics and help me decide. Honestly, I want to go with Numb, but Iris makes some valid points about the teen's personality...**

 **Alex: Why don't you just get on with the story so Artemis and I can get out of here?**

 **Me:...When did you two get in here?**

 **Artemis: While you had your rant about Alex's theme songs; and don't you dare start it. It's bad enough that you've already found a theme song for Ash, Drew, Paul, and I.**

 **Me: You two be quiet. Or, you could say the disclaimer.**

 **Alex: *raises eyebrow* You haven't done that in a long time.**

 **Artemis: Assumed the readers got tired of seeing it all the time?**

 **Me: *nods* Oh yeah. Now, one of you say the disclaimer OR ELSE!**

 **Alex: *sigh* Aubrie1234 doesn't own Alex Rider or Artemis Fowl.**

 **Me: If I did, then I would make the two fight over me!**

 **Artemis: For what?**

 **Alex: You shouldn't have asked that...**

 **Artemis: ? *confused***

 **Me: You two would fight over me, wanting to love me with all your hearts...**

 **Artemis: *pales***

 **Alex: I told you...**

 **Artemis: *faints***

 **Me: …**

 **Alex: …**

 **Me: ...Who knew he would faint? Guess it just goes to show that either he isn't ready for love yet (though he IS 16) or that he loves Holly.**

 **Alex: Holly?**

 **Me: You'll meet her later. Anyway, story starts NOW!**

 **Alex: *groans***

* * *

Alex was being summoned by MI6 again, forcing him to go back to England. He didn't even know the reason why, but he knew that they would blackmail him if he didn't comply. He had told the Pleasures this, and they weren't too happy, but they understood Alex's reasons for going; he didn't want to get them involved, obviously.

"Alex." Mrs. Jones nodded once he arrived at the office, "I know we promised that we wouldn't contact you again, but we have no choice in this situation."

"What is it?" he asked sharply.

"I believe you have heard of the Fowls?"

"They're a rich Irish family, aren't they?" She nodded.

"Yes, but it seems the young twins, Myles and Beckett, were kidnapped last night. The parents have asked for the help of almost every agency in the world, and we were planning to send one of our agents until we found out that they had an older son, Artemis Fowl the Second. He's a supposed genius, and we think that if we just sent a regular agent, that we wouldn't get anywhere with him, since he seems to know more than he lets on. So, we're asking for your help one last time, since you're around his age and might be able to get some information from him. What do you say?" Alex thought about it before nodding.

"Good." she handed him a folder, "This is all the information we could get on the Fowl family. Be careful of Artemis Jr., along with his bodyguard, Butler. We were only able to get their descriptions and Artemis' age, but that's it. Anything else was super secured, which not even Smithers could get into." Alex was surprised.

"When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Make sure you study everything you can on the rest of the family, and try to get in Artemis Jr.'s good graces. He is not someone to be trifled with, Alex." she warned. He nodded.

"Any gadgets?"

"Yes. Smithers is waiting for you downstairs, in his office." Alex then left, heading to the man's office.

* * *

"Ah! Alex my boy, good to see you again!" Smithers was once again in the fat suit of his, and Alex was sort of glad. He liked the hidden man better when he was in his suit, since he was more familiar with it.

"You too, Smithers." Alex nodded, "And aren't you also Irish?"

"Yes, I am! Good observation, and I have the perfect gadgets for visiting Fowl." Smithers said, "I never actually met them, but I've heard so much about them. I heard a few years ago that Artemis Jr. had disappeared for three years and when he came back, that he hadn't aged a single day! Strange, isn't it?" Alex nodded, surprised.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"I don't have any evidence, of course, but most people say that it's true. The boy is keeping many secrets and the manor, which is also his home, was renovated many times to protect the family, courtesy of Artemis Jr. as well. That's the reason why I've been making a few special gadgets for this mission." He handed over an iPhone.

"This iPhone is different from the ones you've used before, Alex. It works like a regular iPhone, but it has face recognition software and a fingerprint scanner as locks to the more 'spyish' parts of the device. It can act as a beacon to MI6 if you get in trouble if you press 382546, the numbers that spell out Dublin, and it can scan a room for bugs; also, as before, it also acts as a listening device to phone conversations, unless they're on a secure line, and it allows you to listen through 1 ft. thick walls and conversations up to 20 yards away." Alex nodded, taking it and putting it in his pocket, "The earbuds add to the privacy if you don't want anyone listening in.

"Now, as the manor is covered in cameras, you'll need something to make them go into a loop, which is where this comes into play." he handed over a ballpoint pen, "Twist the end to activate it. It has enough battery-life for three hours, since it's so small, but you can recharge it by using it to write. Finally, there's this." He gave Alex a watch.

"It's in sync with Dublin time, but when you open the back, there's a small, explosive bead. As soon as it's detached from the watch, you have a 30-second time limit before it explodes, and it has about just as much power as the ear stud."

"Why the explosive?" Alex asked, carefully strapping on the watch after he had pocketed the pen.

"Well, Artemis Jr. used to be known as the youngest criminal ever, and he lived up to his reputation; MI6 couldn't get anything against him, he hid it so well, and though he hasn't done anything illegal in months now, you can never be too careful. And be extra careful of him and Butler, Alex. Artemis Jr. is very smart, but I'm sure you could easily take him out, as he is skinny and doesn't have many muscles, but Butler is both smart and very strong. Artemis could easily outfox you while Butler takes you out, so be wary around the two and make sure that you keep your things out of their hands."

"Thanks for the advice, Smithers." Alex said, leaving. Smithers waved as the boy left.

* * *

Mrs. Jones had arranged for Alex to stay in an apartment near her's for the duration of the rest of the day and the next day, he was on the plane to Dublin. The Fowl family lived on the moors on the outskirts of Dublin and used to be a criminal family, as Smithers said, but it went back farther than that; generations of Fowls had been involved in illegal activities. Artemis Sr. used to be a criminal and had supposedly passed his tricks onto his son, but had changed after he was freed from the Russian Mafia and was now working on replacing fossil fuels with clean energy and such, along with his wife, Angeline.

Myles and Beckett, the kidnapped boys, were born the first year after Artemis Jr. had gone missing and were fraternal twins; Myles had supposedly inherited his father's and older brother's smarts and looks, while Beckett was physically stronger but not as smart and was blonde, like his mother. It also seemed that the Butlers were the longtime bodyguards for the Fowls; they also had gone back generations, all the way back to Hugo de Fole or more. Juliet was more of a babysitter for the twins and Butler, her much older brother, was Artemis Jr.'s bodyguard and longtime friend since the boy was born, but no one was sure of his age or what his first name was besides Juliet, and she wasn't talking.

It was expected, though; the Butlers were some of the best bodyguards in the world, trained by the great Madame Ko herself. When they didn't have anyone to bodyguard for the Fowls, they took jobs all over the world. Juliet had broken the tradition, wanting to be a wrestler, but Butler had supposedly (though no one was sure) had done just that, going to several different countries with many aliases and had been a protector and such for many years before Artemis Jr. was born. Alex was honestly impressed by the family and got the feeling that Smithers' and Mrs. Jones' warnings would be nothing compared to what Butler and Artemis were truly like.

* * *

After about an hour, he touched down in Dublin airport and found a car from MI6 waiting. The agent, who didn't say his name, took Alex straight to the manor in a small van and dropped him (and his small suitcase) off with a nod. Alex looked around at the manor as the agent drove away, awed (since it looked more like a castle than a manor). Shaking out of his stupor, however, he walked up to the front doors and knocked. It was immediately opened by man he recognized as Butler. When Alex looked into his eyes, he saw similar things of what he had been through in them, which didn't surprise him.

"Who might you be?" Butler asked in a deep voice.

"Alex Rider, MI6 agent." he said. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I see." he said, "Come inside." Alex followed him to what he supposed was the living room, after Butler had closed and locked the door. An older man he recognized as Artemis Sr. was sitting on the couch, with a woman Alex knew to be Angeline beside him. Artemis Sr. seemed to be comforting Angeline, Alex had no doubt, and when Butler entered with him in tow, they looked up.

"Sir, this is Alex Rider." Butler introduced, "He seems to be the representative for MI6." Artemis Sr. stood and came over, shaking Alex's hand.

"Good to meet you, Alex. I'm Artemis Fowl the First, but you can call me Timmy. Strange for an organization to recruit a boy as young as you." he said.

"Thanks." Alex nodded, not wanting them to know the truth, "So what happened?"

"We were all woken up in the middle of the night by Juliet, the twins' bodyguard, who had gone to check on them, only to see that they were gone. At first, we thought that they were playing a late night game of hide-and-seek, but Artemis didn't think so." he then let Alex back over to the couch, where Angeline smiled at him and he blushed.

"Butler, you may go now." Timmy said and the large man nodded, walking out.

"Hello, Alex. I'm Angeline." she said, "Artemis, also known as Arty, is our son, along with Myles and Beckett, and he's just as worried. He wasn't sure that we should ask the intelligence agencies for help, but agreed anyway. He's upstairs in his room and if you want to meet him, Butler can take you there later. Juliet is Butler's little sister and she's with the press in another room. I suppose you're staying here until the investigation is over?" Alex nodded.

"Yes." he said, "Can I look at the twins' bedroom? There might be something left behind that was overlooked."

"Butler and Juliet searched it earlier and they didn't find anything, sadly." Timmy said, "And, since you work for MI6, you know all about us?" Alex shrugged.

"All of you except Artemis and Butler, but I know when not to pry." They smiled.

"Thank you, Alex. You're different from Arty. But why did MI6 send you, of all people?" Angeline asked.

"They thought it would be better if I was sent instead of an agent, since I might be able to work with Artemis better."

"Well, Artemis doesn't get much interaction with people his age and he's used to being around adults. He doesn't have many friends, either, so you may have to work hard to earn his trust." Timmy said sadly, Alex noted, "I'll call Butler back and he can show you to your room. Afterwords, we're going to have lunch and then Butler can show you around. He'll also get your suitcase."

"No, I'm fine carrying it." Alex said.

* * *

After he got settled in, Butler led him to the dining room for lunch. Juliet was already there, tired as could be, and so were Timmy and Angeline, and besides a seat for himself, there was one extra seat, but it was empty. Alex sat on Timmy's left side, beside Juliet, at the large table. The empty seat was beside Angeline, who sat on Timmy's right; there seemed to be no place for Butler, however. Speaking of the manservant, he went to the kitchen, presumably to make the food.

"Good you could join us, Alex." Angeline said, then gestured to the girl beside him, "This is Juliet, who we've told you about." He shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"You too." Juliet said, although tiredly, "I just wish Arty was here."

"He's still up in his room, using his computer to search for the twins." Timmy explained, "I still had a seat made for him, in case he wanted to come later."

* * *

Soon, Butler came back with the food; there was pork with raspberry sauce, creme brulee french toast, and bourbon pecan chicken. Alex had never tasted anything like it, yet it was delicious. He made sure to compliment Butler after lunch was over; however, Timmy and Angeline had to go with Juliet back to talk with the press, so he was left alone with the manservant.

"How did you learn to cook like that?" Alex was asking while Butler washed the dishes.

"I learned the recipes from many people and after Artemis Sr. had disappeared, I was left with the job as cook for the Fowls, which I practiced." Alex nodded.

"Hmm... Next time, do you think you could make some _sirop de grenadine_?" Butler was surprised.

"Have you been to France?" he asked.

"Yes; when my uncle was still alive, he took me all over the world and taught me various languages, not to mention various foods."

"You know, Alex, except for Artemis and the twins, along with my own sister, I don't think I've met someone like you." Alex smiled.

"You'd be surprised at what else I know and what I can do, Butler." Alex and Butler didn't talk for the rest of the time, except for Alex's request to see Artemis.

"I'll take you, but don't bother Artemis too much." Butler said, "He's been up ever since the kidnapping, so I think he may be irritable."

"I won't." Alex said. After Butler finished with the dishes, the boy followed him up their stairs and outside Artemis' room. The bodyguard knocked on the door and after a few seconds, someone called for them to come in. Butler opened the door and Alex went inside first, spying the slim, deathly-pale boy at the computer, who had turned in chis chair to face them.

"And who are you?" Artemis Fowl the Second asked, analyzing him with his ice blue eyes.

* * *

 _ **Well, here is the first chapter! And Artemis still hasn't woken up yet.**_

 _ **Alex: Butler will kill you once he finds out about this.**_

 _ **Artemis: *groans***_

 ** _Me: Then come here so I can knock it out of you!_**

 ** _Alex: No way!_**

 ** _Me: *chases him*_**

 ** _Alex: *runs*_**

 ** _Artemis: *fully wakes and notices us* ...What are you doing?_**

 ** _Me: COME BACK HERE, RIDER!_**

 ** _Alex: NO! *continues to run*_**

 ** _Artemis: *sighs* Readers, please read and review, otherwise these two will continue to kill each other in the most cartoon-like fashion._**

 ** _Me & Alex: HEY! *plows into each other, landing in a heap*_**

 ** _Artemis: Like I said, readers..._**


End file.
